Conventional Litz wire conductors are cable-type conductors used in electronics to carry alternating current. One purpose is to reduce skin effect and proximity losses in conductors. A conventional Litz wire consists of many thin wire strands, individually insulated and twisted or woven together following one of several patterns. The winding pattern generally equalizes the proportion of the overall length over which each strand is at the outside of the conductor.
Planar unwoven Litz wires are known to be used in combination with two-sided printed circuit boards (PCBs) using a large number of vias to connect conductors deposited on opposite sides of a board. The fabrication technology is such that the vias show significantly higher resistivity and cost compared to the Litz conductors on the PCB surface.